


DON'T Mess with Eggy Ripley

by dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1



Series: VICLEY LUV [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Baby Names, Bogus Christians, F/M, Hypocrisy, Interracial Relationship, Love, Vicley's Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Hughes and Ripley do a little shopping at a popular infant andbaby store on their Sunday off, and as they wander throughthe isles, they riff about popular baby names for a boy-childnow that they know that Vic's carrying a boy. To amuse themselves,they think up outlandish combinations that they would never, everbestow on their child.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: VICLEY LUV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557556
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	DON'T Mess with Eggy Ripley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Diamondlachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondlachel/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [SlitherinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitherinQueen/gifts), [Wont_Know_Anybody_There](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wont_Know_Anybody_There/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Ripleys_Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleys_Bitch/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts).



> I'm inspired by the KEY AND PEELE skit about some of  
> the ridiculous names some professional sports performers  
> have been 'cursed' with.

"Lemuel Monrico Latavious Ripley," Victoria Hughes jokes, eliciting a muted guffaw from Lucas Ripley.

The handsome blonde Chief offers, "Fionn Orlaith Vanglorious Ripley."

Excitedly, Eggy announces, "I know, I know! K'ardanis Hingle Micringleberry Ripley!"

"Englebert Tacktheritix Monticello Hughes-Ripley: I'll take YOUR last name."

The laughing couple hug each other all the tighter, exchanging pecking little kisses on their way to the  
check-out. "Englebert Tacktheritix", she cackles, looking up at him. Someone's been watching Key and Peele!"

As they stroll past a couple of older women, one of them mutters to the other, 'What a godawful shame.'  
The statement comes along with a disapproving, fairly disgusting look in the minding-their-own business  
interracial couple.

Vic would probably have continued on her way, except both have t-shirts with Christian slogans on them.  
She stops short and starts to turn around; Lucas grips her forearm and murmurs "Eggs..."

Gently, but firmly disengaging, the bi-racial beauty walks right up to them. "The godawful shame is how the  
so-called _Christians_ of this nation have no problem with caging infants and small children in the  
name of border security , or make excuses for a lawless thug who grabs Women's pussies..."

(Victoria, Lucas says, close to her ear, in an attempt to slow her down-she's on a roll, though)

..."and solicits foreign nations to interfere in our elections, and still have the balls to show up on Church each and  
every Sunday, yowling to the same God who created all people in his image..."

(Eggs!, Ripley hisses!, again to no avail)

"...to smite 'the gays', the Democrats, and AOC..."

(as her her man, Lucas, finally manages to drag her away), she calls, "READ THE BIBLE, AND THE CONSTITUTION!"

"My LORD, Woman! WTF was that!?" Lucas is amused, and a little embarrassed by all the attention Vic's outburst  
had wrought.

"I sorry," Vic tells him, unconvincingly. "Now-where WERE we?"


End file.
